September 5, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:55 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:55 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:58 Dragonian King Hi guys 6:59 Flower1470 Hey Silly how are you? 6:59 Loving77 Hiii silly 7:01 Dragonian King I'm okay 7:04 Flower1470 Silly do you want to know something funny about the sub/dub difference? 7:07 Dragonian King ok 7:08 Flower1470 With the way that they edited it, #sharkbaitshipping looks MORE OBVIOUS in the dub than in the sub! Dub majorly failed its purpose. 7:09 Loving77 and sub likes to beat up Shark. 7:09 Flower1470 :P im going to watch it again and take of picture of 32 stabbing Shark ok 7:10 Loving77 OOO That made me barf 7:11 Flower1470 well i hate SubShark anyway so 7:11 Dragonian King lol 7:11 Loving77 And IV made me barf too. 7:11 Flower1470 how so? well except that he's a soulless jerk 7:13 Loving77 HIS CARDS THE WAY HE KILLED THEM WITH HIS NUMBER I HAD TO CLOSE MY EYES 7:13 Flower1470 "killed"* 7:13 Dragonian King Who's IV 7:14 Flower1470 Quattro 7:14 Loving77 IT FREAKED ME OUT 7:14 Dragonian King ohhh Sinko 7:14 Flower1470 I forget what you named him i thought that was V? 7:14 Loving77 I'm glad they cut it. ;( 7:14 Flower1470 err, Quinton? nvm i looked it up lol V is Rainbow-Head lol 7:16 Loving77 Lily, you don't find it creepy? 7:16 Flower1470 "creepy"? no. Messed up? Yes 7:17 Loving77 Will was watching it like: XD 7:18 Flower1470 you're talking about Will, here 7:18 Dragonian King lol hmm Sub Shark... WUB WHALE :O 7:20 Flower1470 The only thing that I've found disturbing in Sub so far is when was Hart screaming in pain as Tron was taking his powers and Kaito was freaking out 7:21 Loving77 ! ! ! ! 7:21 Flower1470 That almost brought me to tears 7:21 Loving77 WHAT 7:21 Dragonian King WHOS KAITO :O 7:21 Flower1470 I think Kaito was in more pain watching his brother suffer Kite 7:22 Dragonian King oh Is Tron Metrix? 7:22 Flower1470 Yes 7:22 Loving77 IV and Shark have freaked me out the most 7:23 Flower1470 and IV being a major jerk telling Kaito to pack his bags since he was going to the "same place your brother is going" you-know-where lol 7:24 Dragonian King So Metrix attacked Doc Stretchy Head by extension 7:24 Flower1470 Yes You're catching on lol 7:26 Dragonian King GUYS GUYS GUS 7:27 Flower1470 what 7:29 Dragonian King I'm gonna start writing the 4th episode of Zub soon 7:29 Loving77 YAY 7:30 Flower1470 Woot 7:30 Loving77 Lily this was Shark's face when Shark Drake stabbed him: @0@ 7:31 Flower1470 LOL SubShark is so stupid 7:31 Dragonian King Wub Whale* 7:31 Flower1470 its like dude get a life tbh all of them need to get lives ok guys its a card game It's like me running around yelling "LETS PLAY GO FISH!!!!!!!1111!!!11111!!!!1" 7:33 Loving77 LOL 7:33 Dragonian King lol Inspiration :D 7:34 Loving77 ooo Do you what to see something funny? 7:35 Flower1470 And if someone has a special Rainbow Trout card I freak out saying "I NEED THAT CARD TO RECLAIM MY MEMORIES!!!1111!!!!!1!!!1!11111111!!!!!!!!!~~~~" 7:36 Loving77 File:Popswashere.jpg 7:36 Flower1470 omgosh brb im dying Shark looks cute in a mustache tho 7:36 Loving77 0_o 7:36 Flower1470 With his little top hat ^_^ 7:37 Loving77 #_# 7:38 Flower1470 #justsaying 7:40 Dragonian King GUYS Let's hunt Two-Faces :D Less than 50 Two-Faces are all that stand in the way of my Lawbot suit 7:41 Flower1470 i have no twoface summons D: 7:42 Dragonian King So? We can do it the old-fashioned Downsizer way 7:42 Flower1470 O_o 7:42 Dragonian King I ONLY NEED 39 7:44 Flower1470 :O 7:44 Dragonian King WOW 7:44 Flower1470 after this bullion we'll get that 7:44 Dragonian King That 100 laff cat only has Level 1 Drop and Level 2 Sound -_- I'm 104 laff and I'm almost maxed 7:45 Flower1470 wowz 7:45 Dragonian King They obviously didn't work hard 8:00 Loving77 sooo... 8:04 Flower1470 im tired too much Sub 8:26 Dragonian King You know technically If cogs can just waltz into a building and make it a Cog Building Why can't we turn S/C/L/BBHQ into toon buildings when we enter? 8:28 Loving77 lol 8:28 Dragonian King I did it OKAY THATS JUST FREAKY invisible dude, tooning themselves 8:30 Flower1470 this hacker is hilarious 8:33 Dragonian King So basically, that dude was emptying SBHQ of cogs Because it's always battle, auto-defeat, dance, POOF next cog We stopped him in our tracks temporarily XD 8:34 Loving77 :P 8:34 Dragonian King his* 8:34 Flower1470 Yup 8:34 Dragonian King So it wouldn't let you run? O_o 8:35 Flower1470 now, if there was an invasion in that district, it would have been 2-3 minutes long Yeah 8:35 Dragonian King Like what happened 8:35 Flower1470 the window kept closing 8:35 Dragonian King Was the button gray or did it just do nothing Weird 8:36 Flower1470 I was able to click the button but then the window (asking if I want to leave) would close the second i opened it 8:36 Dragonian King Do you think it was the hacker or a glitch? 8:36 Flower1470 I'm almost sure it was the hacker 8:37 Dragonian King Peep are you still in there? 8:37 Flower1470 shes taking pictures of shark you're going to have to wait a sec 8:38 Dragonian King lol 8:38 Flower1470 hehehehehehehe i see everything, Peep 8:38 Loving77 No I'm taking pictures of Shark looking like a dumbo. He's so dumbo in these pictures lol And no silly I'm not still there. :P 8:39 Flower1470 LOL 8:40 Dragonian King That hacker was creepy lol 8:40 Flower1470 i need to quickly find a Shark picture to use as an avvie Silly do you have any ideas? Peep if you find one that would make a nice avvie upload it asap so i can edit it plz 8:41 Dragonian King no lag lag lag 8:41 Loving77 Sure pweeb 8:41 Flower1470 Silly leave chat I found one 8:42 Loving77 Some of the picture I took are nice so I'll try to help you out. 8:43 Flower1470 Ty pictures* 8:43 Loving77 Do you want sad, happy, or angry Shark? 8:44 Flower1470 uhhhhhhhh idk just as log as it'll look ok as an avvie long* 8:44 Loving77 ok 8:46 Dragonian King I feel like that hacker is stalking us lol 8:46 Flower1470 ikr? 8:47 Dragonian King So I'm not crazy? 8:47 Flower1470 Nope 8:48 Dragonian King What spooked me a little is after I ran, a Laff Boost thingy acted like it was activated by a full-laff toon And I was the only one even NEAR it 8:49 Flower1470 lol 8:55 Dragonian King Do you think hackers are to blame for these closures? Not sure about Pixie Hollow's state, but apparently Pirates was under hack attacks too 8:56 Loving77 File:Sharkone.png Here pweeb 8:57 Flower1470 well, the hackers caused mayhem and people left bc of that, which made Disney lose money so i say that they're partly responsible. 8:57 Dragonian King Great ANOTHER hacker 8:58 Flower1470 Silly, i gtg, you alright finishing this by yourself? 8:58 Dragonian King sure 8:58 Flower1470 Btw ty Peep Peep dont forget to leave that computer on!! 9:00 Loving77 ok :P Oh pweeb I forgot to show you one other shark picture 9:03 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013